


A Night To Forget

by septiplierhink



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Conventions, I can't tag very well, Multi, One Night Stands, from your perspective, lotsa dialogue but not much context, reader's gender isn't mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Bright. It's bright.</i> </p><p><i>Too bright. Too blurry.</i> </p><p><i>Where am I?</i> You think, desperately looking around for any indication of who's bed you're in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys  
> so I watched jack's new video on the one night stand simulator, and well, this just happened.
> 
> It's probably not accurate to life, I wouldn't know, given that I'm asexual....
> 
> Anyway, I've never written a /reader fic, and I'm still new at writing Jack's Irish accent.... So I hope it's not that bad.
> 
> There's a twist ending, be careful.
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

_Bright. It's bright._

_Too bright. Too blurry._

_Where am I?_ You think, desperately looking around for any indication of who's bed you're in.

You were at a youtube convention the night before. Lots of people from the community were there. Some that you liked and some that you didn't.

Hopefully this is the room of a better liked one.

 _Where the fuck is my phone?_ It troubles you, your phone's pretty important to you, so instinctively it's the first thing you look for.

 _Here it is_ You're relived to grasp the metal block that you hold so dearly in your heart. You turn it on, a picture of your dog lighting up the lockscreen.

It's 8:47, quite late given that you've been waking up at 6:00 everyday for youtube events.

A snore comes from the person next to you. Right, this is someone else's bed.

 _I should wake them up, right?_ You ponder, maybe you should just go back to sleep. Maybe it'll bring back the blurry memories from the night before.

The last thing you _do_ remember is the youtube gala. Granted, it was an informal gala, casual clothes, nothing too fancy. Everyone was there. And by everyone you mean the top 50 creators. There was loud music, and people tryna talk through that loud music. It was a mess, you had too much to drink.

Wait, there was more. You got into a cab with someone, but who?

Another snore fills the quiet room. Who ever this was, their snoring was damn cute.

 _I could snap a pic of them, then I'll know who it is_ It's an idea, a bad one, but an idea at the least. Opening your camera app, you reach behind you to get their face in the shot it's about to work..... then your phone does.

 _Shit, that's just great_ You cast your phone away onto the floor, landing on a shirt you're sure isn't yours.

You look around the room. It's a hotel room, okay that doesn't help. The walls are a simple white, same as the bed sheets. A TV sits in a wall unit along one of the walls. There's a window on another. Blinds open, sunlight streaming in through the glass.

There are clothes strewn about everywhere. There are dark jeans that aren't yours. They look... male, not that girls can't wear heavy denim. It's just that, even in a drunken state, you wouldn't really ever take a girl to the hotel.

There's a playlist live graphic tee that you also don't recognize. Your phone still laying on it. Okay, that doesn't narrow it down. Some converse are knocked over at the front door, they're yours. Some red vans are laying next to them on the floor, they looked as though they were kicked off.

There's also a condom wrapper sitting on the bedside table, and your pretty sure we weren't using it to make balloon animals given the aching in your shoulders. You look down at yourself. Wow, who ever is laying next to you is a biter, still doesn't narrow it down, but I guess it's good to know. At least you were safe.

 _I should, I'll wake them up_ You decide, desperate to find out who this was.

You turn yourself to face them. Their entire body is covered in the snow-white duvet. Great, now you actually have to wake them up.

Reaching a hand out, you tap where you'd estimate their shoulder is. Nervous who rolls over.

You're faced with a man, a handsome man. He's cute but sexy in all the right ways. His half shadow of a beard nicely complementing his jawline. His eyes are a shocking shade of blue. Green hair sticking out at odd angles. And his neck is spotted with light hickeys.

_..... It's..... Jack?_

"Fook'n hell, s' too early" He exclaims, even after a night of... well whatever you did... he's still the loud Irish bastard he always is.

"Actually it's 8:47, probably 8:50 by now" You point out as he rolls back over "Don't you have a meet n' greet in like, ten minutes?"

"Shite, I do. T'anks fer tha reminder" He says, sitting up faced away from you. His accent is so strong in the morning

How did this happen? You ended up in bed with JackSepticEye. Seán McLoughlin. How the ever-loving fuck did this happen?

Jack turns back to face you.

"Ya look like crap" He remarks.

"Oh boy, thanks Jack" Sarcastically challenging the his honesty.

It still baffles you. Of course he was at the event, and so were you, but you went back to the hotel.... with him? No offence to Jack, but you just didn't think that was the kinda guy he was.

At least you hope it's his hotel room.

"This mine er yers?" You turn your attention back to him as he lifts up a shirt from the ground, your phone falling to the floor with a clunk.

"That's yours" Why did this happen? What did the two of you even get up to last night? "But you might want something with a higher neck line"

"Fook, yer right" He notices the dark spots laced up and down his neck. Dashing off to the bathroom, still only dressed in boxer briefs.

 _Why is he so casual with this?_ You think as the bathroom door shuts with a click. _I should get dressed, that's a start_

You slip out of the bed, looking around on the floor for the clothes that are actually yours. You recall wearing a flannel and track pants to the event last night. And you find the corresponding articles on the bland hotel room floor. Slipping on the plaid and shuffling into the pants, you check the time again. 8:53.

"Jack. When are you gonna get out of there? You have convention stuff to do" You call to the bathroom where you'd assume Jack is, unless he escaped out the window. Which would be highly unfortunate given that his hotel room is on the 14th floor.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm yer tits. I'll be out inna second"

There's an awkward pause before you shout again.

"Hey, Jack"

"Yes..." He responds emerging from the bathroom.

"Do you.... remember anything from last night?" You ask hesitantly. Still hazy on the details.

"A bit, why? Ya don't remember it?"

"Not much anyway" You admit shyly rubbing the back of your neck. "Care to fill me in?"

He looks a little stunned. Odd, was he even drinking last night?

"Okay, I guess" He starts, sliding into the dark jeans you'd seen before. "Ya were drunk as all hell at tha youtube event last night. You'd obviously 'ad too much ta drink. I 'ad too, if it helps."

"You drink?" You question as he zips up his favourite hoodie, successfully covering up the marks you'd previously mentioned.

"On occasion, yes" He replies "We weren't in ar right minds. And some.... less than respons'ble decisions were made. As ya can prob'ly tell. Long story short, we fucked. But this issa ONE TIME t'ing, ya hear me?"

"Yeah, loud and clear" You say, wondering into the bathroom to.... wash your face I dunno.... really just to find any excuse to leave the conversation.

 _Jack was right, I do look like crap_ You admit, running a hand through your hair, dry from the week-old hair dye. Neither of you would have enough time for a shower before the meet n' greet. So you scramble for some deodorant, you end up using his. He won't mind.

"C'mon, you were tha one who rushed me outta t' bathroom in tha first place. Let's get goin"

"Okay, I'm comin'" You shout back, returning to Jack where he stood outside the door.

You pat around your waist, still expecting a phone to be there.

"Hold on, I gotta get my phone" You call out, running back to where Jack had knocked it to the floor.

"Damn, Mark. You're a piece o' work"

**Author's Note:**

> haha I'm septiplier trash and I can't help myself.  
> (obviously it's and AU where mark can actually drink and not die)
> 
> Anyway, commenting is a cool thing that you can do. Let me know what you thought, what you liked, what you didn't. Anything you want.
> 
> And kudo of you want, but no pressure :33
> 
> And as always, stay cool, stay safe xx


End file.
